lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
A Little Goes A Long Way
|air date = July 18, 2013 |previous = Dyna-mic Duo |next = Rosy's Day Off}} A Little Goes A Long Way is the sixteenth episode of Season 1 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. About Jewel babysits the Littles while Mittens, Spot, and Peanut go sledding and learns how creative and courageous they are. Summary Mittens, Spot, and Peanut hike up the snowy mountains to go sledding. Mittens prepares the girls for the rough ride ahead of them by engaging them in exercises that help their understanding of sledding. Spot begins to question Mittens' intentions. Jewel is left to watch over Bundles, Scribbles, Squirt, and her sister Trinket. The Littles misbehave and create messes in Jewel's home. In order to calm the girls down, she throws a royal ceremony in which she seats herself on her throne and dubs each of them as a royal member of her court: Squirt as the royal jester, Bundles as the royal outfitter, Scribbles as the royal artist, and Trinket as her lady-in-waiting. Trinket begins to get tired of playing pretend with Jewel and starts to wander off towards the snowy mountains where the older sisters went to go sledding with them. While following the path, Trinket gets led astray and wanders into a cave. Spot, impatient with Mittens' methods, hijacks a sled and proceeds down the slope. While hitting a snowdrift she crashes her sled. The snow impacted from the crash tumbles down and blocks the entrance to the cave Trinket wandered into. Noticing Trinket is missing, Jewel takes the Littles to go search for her. The girls follow the path of flower petals left behind by Trinket. When they reach the end of the path the girls notice little footprints left behind in the snow leading up the mountain. Spotting a small pink scarf that Bundles had given Trinket earlier, the girls call out for her from the other side of the snow block-in. After hearing Trinket call back for help, Jewel and the Littles bury her out. Spot and Peanut realize the importance of Mittens' lessons after Spot's careless accident. The girls meet up with Jewel and the Littles. After feeling remorseful for not letting Trinket go sledding earlier, Jewel suggests that her friends take the Littles with them to go sledding. While Mittens and Bundles supervises the three pairs of sisters, the girls proceed down the slope. Mittens brings out some hot cocoa for the girls but they notice the Littles have tuckered out from their busy day of adventure and Jewel is so relived that they fell asleep and her, Mittens, Spot, and Peanut laugh! Characters *Trinket Sparkles *Jewel Sparkles *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Bundles Snuggle Stuff *Spot Splatter Splash *Scribbles Splash *Peanut Big Top *Squirt Lil Top Locations *Jewel's house Trivia/Goofs *Bundles initially offers Trinket a small green scarf, but the scarf buried in the snow is pink which is the one Jewel was given. *When Jewel says she is missing one of the littles, Squirt is then shown sledding by when it was supposed to be Bundles. *Why didn't Trinket tell Jewel that she liked sledding? Gallery Ep. 16 A Little Goes A Long Way.png Ep. 16 Still 1.png Ep. 16 Still 2.png Ep. 16 Still 3.png Ep. 16 Still 4.png Ep. 16 Still 5.png Ep. 16 Still 6.png Jewel and minis.jpg es:Una gran aventura pl:Zagubiona dziewczynka Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Season 1